Chiaki, the Mary Sue
by Writer to the Maximum
Summary: Sometimes, I wonder why we do the things we do. But I'm perfect, so it won't matter in the end!


I am the most perfect being in all of existence. When I'm around, everyone loves me, when I'm here, everyone is happy, when I breathe, the world is at peace.

Yes, that's just how it is.

I am the best and simply nothing could change that.

Today I went to my school, the super, awesome, amazing, best school there is, Hope's Peak Academy. All of us here has outstanding talents that surpass anyone else in our entire fields.

I am the Ultimate Gamer. I play games. I am the best at games. That is a fact, not an opinion. There is no room for argument.

Actually, I was so engrossed in my game that I bumped into someone else.

Hajime Hinata.

That's what he said his name was.

I didn't know that Hope's Peak had students who weren't super amazing. It's alright, though! I'll accept anyone no matter who they are! I'm perfect, after all.

That Hinata guy was pretty good at games. For being such a normie, I was rather surprised. I beat him, in the end, though. After all, no one can beat me at games. That's indisputable fact.

I went back to class after that. Everyone greeted me kindly. We played games.

Komaeda stared at me strangely. Maybe he found out. Maybe he found out that I'm the best. I can't have the world knowing that. They'll look down on me. After all, you do.

Ms. Yukizome told me to stay behind after class. I did. She told me that I was a good girl and that I was the only one who made the class happy. They did vote me Class Rep, after all. If they settled for less than perfection, I don't know how they'd be now. Ms. Yukizome went on to tell me that if I ever have any psychological problems or just need someone to talk to, then I can just go see her. I don't think I'll have any issues, but it sure is nice to have people look out for you!

A day has passed.

Komaeda's still looking at me weirdly. Does he have a crush on me or something? I know, it's hard to resist. He seems concerned, though.

Hinata and I played games more, but my Gamer Girl broke and we took it to Souda so he could fix it.

Hinata tagged along.

Hinata's nice.

Another day has gone by.

I tripped and fell. I didn't get hurt at all, but Tsumiki still took me to the nurse's office. She was very worried. I'm glad someone is looking out for me!

Hinata came to check on me, but they wouldn't let him into the Main Course's section.

I heard he got beat up.

Ah, well, I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, nothing could ever go wrong!

It's the next day.

Hinata didn't show up.

Hinata's gone now.

That's what Ms. Yukizome said.

That's what the counselor said.

That's what the principal said.

I'm sad.

I'm perfect, yet I'm sad? This doesn't make sense.

I don't want this.

I want out.

Tomorrow.

Komaeda asked to see me after class.

We met up at the old cafeteria. No one goes by here.

"Hey, Nanami-san. What happens when everything goes to hell?"

"…I don't understand what you're saying."

"When you hit rock bottom, there's nowhere to go but up, right?"

"…I guess."

"So what happens when you hit the top?"

"…"

"You can't go up anymore."

"…"

"When everyone's happy, there is no happiness because everyone feels that way."

He tilted his face just to the side. I think he was smiling.

"You…You make me feel that way. Hope becomes nothing without Despair. I love Hope, but the sprouting of Hope is what I love more. You, Chiaki Nanami, seek to destroy that. So all I have to say is one word."

I closed my eyes. I knew what was going to happen.

He's going to pull back the trigger now.

Click.

"Goodbye."

I'm on a boat.

You wanted that, right?

You told me to get on one.

That's what you meant right?

Quit yelling at me.

I'm sorry!

I'll listen next time!

I'm back on the boat.

Hinata's with me.

Komaeda's here, too.

They're fighting. I don't want that.

Stop! Stop!

They won't listen to me.

Why are you laughing!

How is this funny?

Every time they kill each other, they come back.

Time after time, I sit here, watching.

Sometimes, I've joined in, too.

I just want to play games. Let's not kill each other.

I'm not perfect, but neither are you.

Let's just get along.


End file.
